NHL drabbles: New York Rangers
by NYRforever
Summary: Basically a collection of drabbles about the New York Rangers players and some of the people that were drafted. R
1. Drafting: Brady Skjei

**Hey guys! I decided that I would create a collection of drabbles for the Rangers. Just a warning this won't be updated consistently. I'll update when I get ideas. If you guys want you can send me ideas by reviewing or PMing me. I'll try to write them to the best of my ability and give you credit for the idea. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the New York Rangers**

I waited in the seats for the draft picks to be called. I was praying that I would at least get drafted. I have wanted to be ever since I was a kid. My dream was to be a first round pick. I really wanted to Rangers to choose me.

Even though I'm from Lakeville, Minnesota, I've loved the Rangers my whole life. Especially since Derek Stepan and Ryan McDonagh are legends there. I'm always told that I play like McDonagh and that I'm following in his footsteps. I believe that the best team I could end up on is the Rangers, and it would be amazing to meet the team.

"I'm surrounded by my family, but I'm getting nervous. Anxious thoughts keep running through my head_. Will the Rangers call me? Will any team even want me? _I try to keep calm and make sure I don't freak out, for the sake of my family and the fans watching the draft at home.

Gordie Clark went up to the podium. I held my breath hoping that my name would come out of his mouth.

"Our first selection from the US development program Brady Skjei." He said.

I stood up and hugged my nineteen family members that had come with me. It was a dream come true! I get to play for the Rangers, an original six team, and I got drafted first round!

I was excited and happy. All of my family members congratulated me. They are the reason I made it to the draft; they made me who I am today. Without them, I would be nowhere. Even the simplest things, like my parents driving me to practice, helped me get here.

Finally, I made it to the stage and was handed my jersey. I pulled it on and couldn't stop smiling. I had really made it this far! Soon I was taken station to station with the media. I was asked so many questions, more than I could count! I even got interviewed by Jim Cerny who interviews all of the Rangers! That part was the best. Right off the bat he congratulated me and wished me the best of luck.

Afterwards, I was dragged into a room with Mark Messier, Adam Graves, and a few others. It was all a big blur of excitement. So many great things were happening. It was almost like a dream. I wanted to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't. I still couldn't stop thinking how lucky I was; first round pick for the Rangers and 28th overall. How could I not be excited about this? I had dreamed of this for so long and it's finally happening. It's unbelievable!

Soon, Monday to be exact, I'll be off to New York for development camp. I've been to New York before; I've been to Lake Placid and I went downtown for a couple of days. I fell in love with the city instantly. But like Jim Cerny mentioned, it's going to be different now since I'm a New York Ranger. I'll be looking at the city like it's a whole new world!

I'm so excited for this camp! I can't wait to learn from the defenseman coach there. I've heard he's amazing.

Finally I got back to my family and got even more hugs and congratulations. I could tell that they were as happy as I was. They were also proud of me. I had a good feeling about being on this team. I can't wait for the camp now so I can get started with working on my game!

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Remember to review and tell me any drabble ideas you have.  
~NYRforever**


	2. Practice

**Hey guys! Came up with a drabble. (In my opinion I could've done better) But tell me what you guys think. Also it would help if I got some ideas from you guys. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the New York Rangers.**

Dan Girardi POV:

I was woken up by my son jumping on my bed. I groaned and rolled over.

"Daddy wake up!" Landon said with a giggle.

"Five more minutes?" I asked him which just made him jump and giggle more. I finally gave in and looked at the clock. It was already nine forty-five. I have practice at ten thirty which means I would have to leave around ten fifteen.

I groaned again and looked over at my wife. She was smiling at Landon as he kept bouncing. I couldn't oppress the laugh that came. I got up and grabbed Landon off the bed causing him to scream but start laughing when he realized it was me.

I carried him over my head to the kitchen where I finally put him down.

"Again Daddy!" He said.

"Not now, kiddo, sorry," I said with a yawn. I had just had a game yesterday which we won 3-2 in overtime. I didn't get home until at least eleven because of interviews.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I said a quick good bye to my son and wife before leaving the apartment and running outside to hail a cab.

**TIME LASPE**

"Hey Danny G," Cally said as I walked into the locker room that was surprisingly empty. I looked at my phone and saw it was only 10:20.

"Hey Captain," I said with yet another yawn.

"Still tired, G?" Cally asked with a laugh.

"A little," I admitted, "Wasn't exactly an easy game last night." The offence wasn't doing their job right away last night which put more pressure on the defense.

"Well at least we won." Cally said.

"Yeah," I told him as I started to put my gear on.

"Hey guys," Steps said as he walked in with Mac Truck. McDonagh seemed just as tired as me if not even more considering he had more minutes on the ice than me.

"Nice goal last night," Cally praised Steps.

"I could say the same to you, Captain," Steps said.

"Sup people?" Boyler asked everyone as he sat down at his stall. He seemed to always have so much energy. It made no sense.

"Nothing much," I told him, "I got woken up by Landon at 9:45."

"He's so cute," Boyle said. I finally finished putting on my gear and grabbed my hockey stick. I figured I should re-tape it so I started doing that when Dubi came in. He waved and of course like usual walked over the logo in the middle of the room as he went to his stall. I let out a small laugh.

"What?" Dubi asked.

"You walked over the logo, smart one," Boyle said with a laugh.

"Oops…" Dubi said as he rubbed his face.

"Get ready for another fine, Dubi," Cally said.

"I know, I know," He said tiredly as he began to put his gear on.

I stood up with my newly taped stick, walked around the logo, and followed Cally as he made his way to the ice. We took some shots on the empty net while we waited for the rest of the guys.

"So Landon woke you up?" Cally asked me.

"Yup," I replied, "By jumping on the bed and giggling; it was cute."

"Sounds adorable," Cally said right before everyone came on the ice.

**Hope you guys liked this!**

**~NYRforever**


	3. Special Extra Drabble

**Hey guys! Writing this as a surprise birthday present for xlabx7 because I got this idea and she's a huge Steps fan and it's her birthday. Also if there are any mistakes they are my fault. Sorry in advance! :P I am mistake prone! ;) R&R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the New York Rangers.**

Derek Stepan POV:

It was the end of a winning game; 3-1 against the Pens. The best part was it was a home win. The crowd was amazing as always. People cheering for their favorite players, boos when the Pens scored, the goal song being sung so loud I swear you could hear it from California, and of course the posters the fans made.

One of the posters stuck out the most to me though. It was being held by a girl who had light brown hair. I saw it right before the game started and pointed it out to the guys. It said: _It's my birthday today! Can I get a win or at least a goal by Derek Stepan?_

Of course she got both wishes. I think it helped that she was wearing a Derek Stepan jersey when she was holding that. I usually look for them in the crowd during warm ups and posters with my name on it as well.

I looked up in the crowd after the game to see her smiling and jumping up and down with her friend who was in a Dubinsky jersey.

"Nice job, Steps." Dubi said when he had skated over to congratulate me.

"You too." I had told him. Dubi, Girardi, and I were the ones who scored. Girardi started us off, Dubi tied the game up after Crosby and Malkin scored, and I sealed the deal.

I had seen them looking at Dubi and me. We gave them a wink and I mouthed out _Meet us outside._

Now we were quickly getting our gear off and packing up. I don't know why but I felt like I really wanted to make her birthday special. She seemed to be only twenty-one along with the other girl who was with her who had dark brown hair. I finished packing up and looked at Dubi. He was ready to go as well. I looked over at McDonagh to see him hurrying up as well. Soon all three of us were making our way out.

When we walked out I noticed that the rest of the fans had cleared out except the two girls. They seemed shocked when we walked out.

Now I could see her in more detail she was about 6 foot and her friend seemed to be 5 foot eleven inches. She had hazel eyes that were filled with excitement.

"What?" I asked with a smile on my face. "This doesn't happen often for you guys?"

"No." She said.

"Not at all." Her friend added.

"What are your guys' names?" Dubi asked.

"I'm Felicity and this is my friend Anna." She told us. When Dubi talked Anna's blue eyes seemed to light up.

"Nice to meet you guys. Did you like your present?" I asked.

"YES!" Felicity exclaimed. "I mean, nice goal."

"You guys want our autographs?" Mac Truck asked with a smirk similar to mine on his face.

"Sure!" Felicity and Anna chorused causing all three of us to laugh.

We quickly signed their programs and waved good bye to them as we headed to our cars. I couldn't stop smiling by how happy I made her.

Later the guys decided that we should go out for dinner. We all got booths at our favorite diner and I saw a very familiar face.

"You know I'm starting to think you're following me." I said as I walked over to the table that she was sitting at with two of her friends, one of which I had met at the game. They were all in Rangers jerseys. The newest girl was in a Del Z one sipping a _Pepsi _which I noticed they all had. They seemed to stop their conversation when I walked over and made my presence known.

"I could say the same thing to you." She said back.

Dubi walked over and joined me. He smiled and waved at Anna who blushed and smiled back.

"Who's your other friend?" I asked her nodding my head towards the blonde girl sitting next to her.

"Lily." She replied. "She's a Rangers fan too." I noticed that her eyes were a piercing green as she looked up at me and smiled.

"How long have you guys been Rangers fans?" I asked them all.

"I've been a fan for eight years they've been fans for seven." Anna said.

"Impressive." Dubi said causing her to blush again.

"Hey guys Cally wants you back… nice jersey." He said with a wink.

"Thanks." Lily said happily.

"Meet me after I eat." I whispered in Felicity's ear causing her to shudder.

"Ok." She replied as their food came.

**TIME LASPE**

I waited outside for Felicity and finally she came with Lily and Anna talking to Del Z and Dubi.

"Yes Steps?" Felicity asked innocently.

"I want you to go on a date with me." I told her.

"Sure." She said and she pulled out a napkin and wrote her name and number on it as well as call me maybe. With a wink she left with her friends.

"Well I think it's safe to say we all have dates." Del Z said and Dubi and I both nodded smiling.

**Sorry it's not the usual quality I have for stories and drables but I was in a rush and I don't have my usual betaing because it was a surprise.**

**~NYRforever**


End file.
